It looks better on you anyways
by ayame1350
Summary: AU[no zombies] bethyl one-shot smut. My first smut ever. Daryl comes home one day to see Beth wearing nothing but 5-inch heels and his angel wing vest.


Summary: AU[no zombies] bethyl one-shot smut. My first smut ever, please be kind. Daryl comes home one day to see Beth wearing nothing but 5-inch heels and his angel wing vest.

Daryl was having a long and hard day at the shop. He came into work today, almost late, forgetting to even put on his angel wing vest. Merle was drunkenly giving him hell about being almost late, unfortunately working alongside his irresponsible brother. Like Merle had the iron cast balls to give him hell about showing up to work almost late while he showed up drunk off his ass. He just wanted to come home, bathe, have a beer, and sleep with Beth.

He came inside the house he shared with the young southern belle. Kicking off his boots and leaning against the door letting out a sigh while running his hand though his hair. Ever since Beth moved in with him, the small house was always clean and tidy. Always smelled of strawberries and vanilla, a combination of her shampoo and her perfume. Daryl was never the one to like change, especially when it was mostly girly things invading his space, but Beth was different. Everywhere she went with him made him feel like home.

He turned the corner and into the kitchen, freezing at the very sight of the young blond leaning against the dining table in front of him. There stood Beth, completely nude, only wearing five inch suede stiletto heels and his angel wing vest that he adored so much. The heels made her perfect legs look miles long, the vest was obviously large on her as they barely covered her perky breasts, showing off her creamy skin and flat stomach. Her golden hair was done in loose messy curls that flowed over her soft shoulders. Her needing eyes stared at him. His pants feeling tighter as he became hard as a rock. He looked at her up and down but couldn't move closer to her just get. He was pleasantly shocked that Beth even had this in her.

"Did you forget something before you left for work today, Mr. Dixon?" Beth said, her voice smooth and inviting.

Daryl smirked. "You're such a naughty girl, Beth. You know better than to wear my vest. Nobody wears it other than me." He moved closer to only until he was inches from her. He roughly pulled his vest down to off her shoulders, now showing her bare breasts.

"Are you mad at me?" Beth whimpered.

"Yes I am," he teased, "you need to be taught a lesson, baby girl."

Daryl crashed his lips to hers, roughly kissing her, forcefully parting her lips darting his tongue inside her mouth. Each of his hands grabbing her breasts, roughly squeezing them, pinching and flicking the nipples, earning an adorable whimper from the blonde. Beth's hands traveled to his belt, undoing it and popping the button, siding down the zipper. She broke their kiss, bending down on her knees. Daryl lightly tangled his fingers into her hair. Beth pulled out his aching cock, teasingly stroking it softly. Daryl threw his head back, groaning at her touch. She looked up at him with large and loving eyes. He looked down at her and smirked. She playfully ran her tongue along his shaft, causing Daryl's breath to hitch. Beth cutely kissed the tip before taking him entirely into her mouth. She softly moaned as she bobbed her head and stroking what left her mouth before being engulfed in her mouth again.

"Shit, Beth! Baby girl, I want my turn."

Daryl stood her up and lifted her hips onto the dining table. She laid down on the table as Daryl propped her left ankle on his right shoulder, softly kissing her ankle down to her thighs. He licked her clit, making Beth moan and throw her head back. He spread her legs apart, pinning her knees to the table. He smirked against her cunt watching her squirm for him. Daryl continued to eat her cunt, burying his face into her, fingering her and watching her try to keep her moans in. Beth pressed her fists against her pink lips to keep herself quiet.

He couldn't take this anymore. He scooted Beth upward to give him room on the dining table. He rubbed the tip of his cock along her slit feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He sheathed himself inside of her. Beth whimpered at his roughness as he thrusted into her. Beth couldn't hold onto anything. Her face started to blush a deep red as Daryl looked down on her, his harsh thrust shoving her upwards. She still continued to try to keep her noises from escaping . Small whimpers and gasps turned Daryl on wanting to hear more from her.

"Ah, Daryl...Mmm, ah. Oh!" Beth moaned, small beads of tears forming in the outer corners of her glossy eyes.

"You gonna cum for me, baby? You want me to make you cum?" Daryl growled.

Beth whimpered. "Please, Mr. Dixon. Ah, Mmm, please make me cum. Please cum inside me."

With a few more rough thrusts, Daryl spilled into her, making Beth moan and arch her back on the table. He collapsed on top of her, sweaty and panting. He looked at her propping his head up with his arm. Daryl continued to smirk at her as Beth came down from her orgasm. She turned to look at him and sweetly kissed his lips as he returned it with a peck on her nose.

"I'm sorry for wearing your vest." Beth breathed.

"It's ok." Daryl replied, "It looks better on you anyways."


End file.
